Massie Block
Massie Block is the most popular girl in school and the member of the Pretty Committee. She is the recurring character in The Clique. She is portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughlin in the movie. Biography Massie Block is the Queen of Octavian Country Day (OCD) and is used to being the Top Alpha and idol of all the students, until Claire, a new girl from Orlando, comes and shakes up her perfect, natural pace of life. With her brown hair, amber eyes, and expensive wardrobe, Massie is the envy of every girl. She is described as wearing (the fictional) Chanel No. 9 every day and people often mistake her signature scent for Chanel no.19. On special occasions, she wears No. 5, while Chanel no. 19 is listed at her signature scent in "The Cliquetionary". At first, Massie cannot stand Claire and decides to make her life miserable, and Claire doesn't understand why Massie doesn't like her, but Claire doesn't exactly think the best of Massie's friends, the PC(Pretty Committee). Massie sees Claire as a threat and is determined to stop her. Her lifelong struggle was to be the Top Alpha, or the Ruler. Claire responds by turning Massie's friends against her, thinking it was the only way to "fit in" and be the "popular girl" at school, to make everyone worship her and envy her. At the end of the second book, they finally become friends. Throughout tough times, Massie and Claire start to rely on each other. In the first book Massie falls for Chris Abeley but discovers that he already has a girlfriend named Fawn. In the second book Massie and Claire throw a Halloween party and they both really like a Briarwood boy named Cam Fisher. In the third book Massie finds out that Alicia started her own Clique and discovers Cam likes Claire, not her. While dealing with Alicia, Massie starts liking Derrick Harrington, or Derrington, as the girls secretly call him. Her life is pure interesting, with Nina the Spanish boy-charming slut, getting expelled from OCD in Lake Placid thanks to Dylan's mom and their teacher, losing the lead role in 'Dial L for Loser' to Claire, searching for the key to a secret room and not finding it first, getting Chris to fall for Skye Hamilton even though they were falling for each other, and designing the overflow trailers. Massie also falls for Dempsey, and finally, her perfect match, Landon Crane, who sort of becomes her boyfriend. Although Massie is known as the alpha, she is the one whom her friends have turned against the most often of the five girls. It has been stated throughout the series that Alicia Rivera is prettier than Massie, but Massie is known as being over-thinking, and overall "leader" of the Pretty Committee, making her the true alpha. In the book My Little Phony, Massie finds out that her parents have gone broke. Then Claire finds out. But in the book "A Tale of Two Pretties" her dad gets a new job but she has to move away from the Pretty Committee to England. When this happens, Alicia becomes the Alpha & Queen Bee, and Massie meets a new hottie, James, a brown-haired, British "Bawttie". Massie also loves making nicknames for LBRs (Losers Beyond Repair). Massie is played by Elizabeth McLaughlin in the Clique film. Gallery Massie-block-for-about-pg.jpg Elizabeth-McLaughlin-Massie-Block-elizabeth-mclaughlin-16988173-400-600.jpg External links *The Clique Wiki Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Liars